One Way - Einbahnstraße
by Boz Bozinsky
Summary: Nick hat endlich die Frau fürs Leben gefunden und könnte mit ihr glücklich sein. Wenn da nicht eine alte Liebe plötzlich in sein Leben treten würde und alles auf den Kopf stellt.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Murray sah an der Front des vierzehnstöckigen Hochhauses empor, vor dem er stand. Schon jetzt trieb es ihm den Schweiß aus allen Poren, wenn er daran dachte, was gleich kam.

„Könne wir reingehen, oder kletterst du in Gedanken schon die Fassade hoch?" fragte Sophia lächelnd.

„Wie könnte ich das?" Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte Murray ihr durch die Eingangstür in das Gebäude und suchte den Aufzug.

„So, da wären wir." Sophia sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Murrays Stimme zitterte. Er hatte Angst im Aufzug zu fahren, und das Gebäude hatte eine Menge Stockwerke.

„Doch, du kannst das. Deshalb sind wir hier. Ich helfe dir dabei."

Murray war es anfangs peinlich gewesen, denn Nick und Cody hatten es noch nie nachvollziehen können, dass er so viel Panik hatte und lieber die Treppe nahm. Völlig genervt warteten sie jedes Mal auf ihn, wenn er erst Minuten später bei ihnen ankam.

Doch Sophia, Nicks Freundin, war sehr verständnisvoll, und nachdem Murray sie besser kennengelernt und gemerkt hatte, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, hatte er ihr von seinem Problem erzählt. Und nun waren sie hier.

„Was hälst du davon, wenn wir den Aufzug erst mal runterholen?" schlug Sophia vor.

Murray nickte und drückte auf den Knopf. Gemeinsam sahen sie auf die Stockwerksanzeige über der Aufzugtür, wie er nach unten fuhr. Mit einem BING öffneten sich die Türen, und Murray starrte in das Innere, als würde er direkt in die Hölle sehen. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

„Und, noch alles okay bei dir?" fragte Sophia.

Murray nickte.

„Jetzt, wo du hineingeschaut hast, fühlst du dich bereit? Möchtest du mal reingehen?"

„Wir können es ja mal versuchen." Murray ging einen Schritt auf den Aufzug zu, und Sophia stellte ihren Fuß vor die Lichtschranke, damit die Tür nicht zuging.

Murray sah sich um. Es roch stickig in dem Aufzug, und er fühlte sich unwohl.

Sophia stellte sich neben ihn, um ihm Sicherheit zu geben. „Bereit für den nächsten Schritt?"

Murray seufzte. Er war froh, dass Sophia so viel Geduld mit ihm hatte und seine Ängste ernst nahm.

Die Tür des Aufzugs glitt langsam zu. Nur nicht in Panik geraten, ratterte es Murray durch den Kopf. Es war nicht die Enge, die ihm Angst machte, denn die kannte er von der Riptide. Er mochte das merkwürdige Gefühl nicht, das sich in seinem Bauch breit machte, wenn sich der Aufzug in Bewegung setzte, nachdem er als kleiner Junge über acht Stunden in einem Lift festgesessen hatte. Die bloße Vorstellung an das Fahren im Aufzug ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Sollen wir für den Anfang mal in den ersten Stock fahren?" fragte Sophia. „Und wenn es gut geht, fahren wir weiter."

Murray drückte auf den Knopf für den ersten Stock, und der Fahrstuhl fuhr rückend an. Murray suchte nach einem Griff, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, aber es gab keinen.

„Nimm meine Hand", sagte Sophia lächelnd und verzog das Gesicht, als Murray sie nahm und sie fast zerquetschte; so fest drückte er zu.

Als sie im ersten Geschoss angekommen waren, ging die Tür mit einem leisen Schmatzen auf.

„Kann ich kurz aussteigen?" fragte Murray und atmete durch, als er im Flur stand.

Sophia stellte sich in die Tür. „Ich finde, du machst das schon echt prima."

Murray fühlte, sie zittrig seine Beine waren. Er war am ganzen Körper schweißgebadet, dabei hatte er gar nichts getan.

„Sollen wir lieber Schluss machen für heute?"

Murray sah ihren besorgten Blick. „Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen. So schnell möchte ich nicht aufgeben. Nur eine kurze Pause, dann machen wir weiter."

„Okay, du bestimmst das Tempo." Sophia wartete, bis Murray wieder einstieg.

Murray drückte auf den Knopf mit der 3.

„Wir werden mutiger, was? Wenn dir schlecht wird, musst du es aber sagen."

„Warum sollte mir schlecht werden, Sophia?"

„Du siehst so blass aus."

„Ich bin immer blass. Cody und Murray sagen manchmal blasses Gespenst zu mir oder weißes Laken."

So ging das den ganzen Nachmittag. Sie fuhren gemeinsam Aufzug bis in den vierzehnten Stock, nach unten und wieder rauf. Sophia merkte, wie es Murray immer leichter fiel, dass er nicht mehr ganz so zitterte und immer mutiger wurde. Nach zwei Stunden fand sie aber, dass es genug war. „Wir sollten jetzt Schluss machen", fand sie. „Du hast das schon prima gemacht."

„Findest du?" Murray trat neben ihr aus dem Lift und ging aus dem Gebäude. Er atmete tief durch. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut nach dem ganzen Hin- und Herfahren.

„Ja, das finde ich. Ganz ehrlich, Murray. Du solltest aber unbedingt dran bleiben und regelmäßig Aufzug fahren."

Murray reckte stolz die Brust. „Fühlt sich gut an."

„Du hast Recht. Die Sonne tut gut." Sophia schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte eher das Gefühl. Als wenn ich etwas besiegt hätte", sagte Murray.

„Das hast du auch. Du hast deine Angst besiegt. Und das ist gar nicht so einfach."

„Danke, Sophia, dass du so viel Geduld mit mir hast. Cody und Nick haben meine Ängste nie richtig ernst genommen."

„Nimm es ihnen nicht übel. Ich denke, wenn sie wüssten, wie viel Unbehagen dir das Aufzugfahren bereitet, hätten sie anders reagiert", nahm Sophia die beiden Freunde in Schutz.

„Trotzdem danke. Dir vertraue ich. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht lustig darüber machst und es ernst nimmst."

„Warum sollte ich mich darüber lustig machen, Murray? Jeder Mensch hat vor etwas Angst."

„Du auch, Sophia?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich auch. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst vor dem Fliegen, und ich wollte lange Zeit nicht in die Mimi einsteigen. Nick konnte es nicht verstehen, dass es Menschen gibt, die das Fliegen nicht so sehr lieben wie er. Eines Tages habe ich mich getraut. Nick war sehr behutsam. Erst haben wir uns die Mimi von allen Seiten angesehen, und Nick hat mir erklärt, wie sie funktioniert. Dann haben wir uns in den Laderaum gesetzt. Nick hatte ein kleines Picknick vorbereitet, mit dem er mich in den Laderaum gelockt hat. Beim nächsten Schritt saßen wir im Cockpit, und Nick erklärten mir die ganzen Instrumente. So hat er mich langsam an die Lady herangeführt. Ich weiß noch, wie viel Angst ich hatte, als Nick das erste Mal mit ihr abgehoben ist. Aber ich vertraute ihm und wusste, dass nichts passieren würde."

Murray lächelte. Genauso behutsam war Sophia heute mit ihm gewesen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Murray zur Riptide zurückkehrte, lagen Nick und Cody in feinster Manier an Deck und ließen sich die Sonne auf die Brust scheinen.

„Hey, Boz. Alles klar?"

„Hey, Nick. Schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Murray den Freund.

„Ich dachte, ich verbringe mal wieder einen Nachmittag mit meinem Freund Cody hier, denn meine Liebste hatte heute leider keine Zeit für mich", grinste Nick ihn an.

„Sie war ja auch mit mir zusammen", freute sich Murray.

„Oh oh, Nick. Pass auf. Unser Charmeur hier macht sich doch wohl nicht an dein Mädchen ran?" fragte Cody.

„Keine Sorge, Nick."

„Murray, ich weiß, dass Cody nur gescherzt hat. Und, was habt ihr so getrieben?" wollte Nick wissen.

Murray sah ihn an. „Sophia hat dir nichts erzählt?"

„Nein, sie hat geschwiegen wie ein Grab. Aber vielleicht sagst du mir, was ihr den ganzen Nachmittag gemacht habt."

Murray konnte ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sophia war nicht nut geduldig mit ihm gewesen, sie hatte Nick gegenüber auch nichts gesagt. Das zeigte ihm, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, auch wenn er es nicht schlimm gefunden hätte, wenn Sophia Nick gesagt hätte, worum Murray sie gebeten hatte.

„Murray heckt also doch was aus", sagte Cody mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich wäre vorsichtig an deiner Stelle, Nick."

Nick grinste. Er wusste, dass Murray ihm niemals die Freundin ausspannen würde.

„Ich sage nur: Sophia ist eine tolle Frau. Nick, halte sie gut fest", riet Murray.

„Das werde ich. Und ich verrate euch was. Ich werde sie fragen. Morgen Abend."

Cody sah den Freund an. „Dann bist du dir also sicher?"

„Sicherer kann ich mir nicht sein. Sie ist die Richtige. Wir wohnen jetzt schon so lange zusammen, und ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen."

Cody klopfte Nick auf die Schulter. „Dann schon mal alles Gute von mir, Mann. Ich drücke dir die Daumen für morgen Abend."

„Auch von mir alles Gute", freute sich Murray. Er mochte Sophia sehr, und Nick hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass sie die Richtige für ihn war.

„Jetzt muss ich es nur noch hinkriegen, mich nicht zu verquatschen", sagte Nick. „Ich bin so was von aufgeregt, dass ich es ihr am liebsten schon heute sagen würde."

„Was hindert dich daran?"

„Luigi aus der Pizzeria, Cody", knurrte Nick. „Ich habe einen Tisch für zwei Personen für morgen Abend reserviert. Ihr wisst ja, Luigi und ich kennen uns von früher, und er hat extra für mich den Tisch freigehalten. Er reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich den Tisch schon für heute Abend brauche."

„Dann mach ihr doch den Antrag heute, und morgen geht ihr essen", überlegte Murray, der meist praktisch dachte."

Nick verneinte. „Es soll ein romantischer Abend werden. Erst das Essen, dann ein Spaziergang am Strand, und da mache ich ihr dann auch den Antrag."

Cody grinste Murray an.

„Was gibt es da jetzt zu grinsen?"

„Nichts. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du soo romantisch bist", sagte Cody. Er spürte, wie glücklich Nick war, und wenn sein bester Freund glücklich war, war er es auch.


End file.
